1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relates to the field of multimedia communication. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relates to a mechanism of synchronizing audio and visual views of an electronic device with other electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the time when computers were invented, there has been a rapid and continual development in computers and related technology. Further, ability of the computers to connect with networks to establish communication with one or more remotely located computers has opened a gate to endless possibilities in communication system. One very commonly used means for communication via computers is chatting, where one or more users can interchange text messages with each other. Chatting software typically does not allow users to share pre-stored graphics (such as smiley) or graphics files (such as images) with each other.
Further, the growth in the technology domain of network, computers, and telecommunication enabled the computer users to use audio/video means to communicate with one or more Internet enabled computers. This helped in emerging of e-conferences over tele-conferences as the e-conferences are more user-friendly and cost effective over tele-conferences. E-conferences enable the users with Internet enabled computing machines to communicate via audio/video means to other users. Further, e-conferences may include conferences in which users are connected to share a presentation, to discuss over an agenda, to play video games, to watch education sessions and more.
Conventional systems and methods related to e-conference allow the participants of the e-conferences to view the screen of a presenter only. However, the conventional systems and methods related to e-conference do not allow the participants of e-conferences to view or follow the screen of a fellow participant at another location. Hence, if some fellow participants have difficulty in understanding some context or topic in the conference, then they have difficulty in following rest of the conference as well, leaving them excluded from meaningful participation.
Further, the conventional systems and methods related to e-conference do not allow the participants to join as a group. This limits the educational possibilities in the e-conferencing systems as every participant is dependent on his/her skills to understand the agenda of the e-conference and there is no group leader to explain matter during the presentation without interrupting or disturbing the speaker/presenter.
Therefore, there is a need for a system that may enable the group members to experience the e-conference from the perspective of the group leader and further enable a group of participants to join an e-conference as a group entity with a group leader.